


Take You Higher

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Higher

**Author's Note:**

> For sunnyrea, in the Fandom Free-For-All. Beta by Dogstar.

**Song:** Let It Rock  
**Artist:** Kevin Rudolph ft Li'l Wayne  
**Format:** .wmv download, streaming

**Download:** 33MB, .wmv [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?mn0zzmijmdt) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=S29CIAP6) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/dsg72h)  
**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/file/3251389)


End file.
